


Guest List

by Diaphenia



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know who I’m inviting? Ma, Richie, my dad and his wife and my sister. Two aunts, one cousin. No second cousins.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guest List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlenutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/gifts).



> With thanks to throwingpens, who made this right

“Min, the tv’s not working, and I gotta watch the game. Did you use the DVD player again? You know you have to put the settings back after you use the DVD player.”

“That’s right, Danny, you can watch your game seven of baseball when we’ve finished, and by finished I mean started, our invite list.” Mindy sat down on the coffee table, blocking his view of the black screen. “Here’s my list. Where’s yours?”

“This is bullshit,” he said, but he didn’t storm off. Instead, he took out a pen. “Ok, first off, we want to keep this as small as possible. Family. And not like, _every Lahiri in India_ family, but family you’ve met, who you actually know stuff about.”

“I can’t help that there’s a lot of us. Look, I can get my family down to fifty-two, but since most of them would be flying in, I only expect maybe forty-eight to show.”

“You know who I’m inviting? Ma, Richie, my dad and his wife and my sister. Two aunts, one cousin. No second cousins.”

“I already called your mom and got your family. You are actually inviting twenty five members and nine plus ones.”

Danny scowled. “Fine, fine, but let’s look at the rest of this. Jeremy? Peter? Denise? No, we’re not inviting our coworkers.”

“I talked Morgan out of using a dog as our flower girl, but of course we’re inviting them.”

“They’ll eat all the food, drink all the booze, and what’s worse is that then we’ll have to go to their weddings. I’m planning on being busy for all of them.”

“Absolutely not. I will clear your calendar, as your wife, and your life coach,” she said, grabbing the list back from him. 

“You’re going to be my _wife_ ,” he said, his voice a little low, a little awed. 

“And you’re going to be my husband, you lucky thing,” she answered. 

He pulled her onto the couch with her, then leaned over, balancing one arm on her thigh to kiss her. 

She rolled him off of her, right to the floor. 

“You know, if you just asked, I’d have climbed off of you,” he grumbled. “This is the second time this month. I’m going to start leaving pillows everywhere, just to cushion my fall.”

“We have to focus.” She pulled out the list again. “This next section is all exes. Yours, mine, one of Peter’s.”

“What? Why would we invite any of those people?”

“Beth and I have been exchanging recipes.”

“You don’t even cook!”

“Right, but I like the fantasy. That’s why we’re registering at Williams and Sonoma.”

He sighed. “No exes.” He picked up the list. “Josh? No, you ruined his wedding.”

“I do worry I’m going to ruin our wedding. It’s just habit, at this point. Plus old women are always laying curses on me.”

“Do whatever you want to the wedding, as long as we do the marriage right. I can’t get divorced again. I can’t. Father Johnson would be so disappointed in me.”

“Speaking of that,” Mindy said delicately. “I was thinking we should invite Christina—” she paused, expecting to get interrupted. 

“And?” he asked.

“And before you argue, she was your wife once. And it’s important, you know, what’s past is passed, ashes to dust, our Father, all that stuff they talk about at church.”

“OK,” he said, and she knew he wasn’t going to say anything else on the matter. “But Tom? Really?”

“You used to play basketball with him and your sad divorced men group!”

“I liked him. Then I saw a tape of the two of you doing that thing with the twizzlers and I like him less.”

“You’d be surprised all the deliciously sexy stuff you can do with candy. Besides, I really want to see what’s up with him and his dental hygienist. I think they might be in a cult.”

“You remember Cliff punched me in the face?”

“Not that I _liked_ seeing him do that to you or anything, but we did set his grandma’s funeral on fire.”

Danny crossed himself briefly. “I’m not sure why you needed my help on this list when you clearly had no intention of taking my suggestions on anything.”

“We’re a partnership, babe. You and me against the world.” She leaned over and kissed him. “And I want every person who’s ever thought I was going to die alone to see us together and to know, down in their souls, that I won your heart.”

He laughed. “All right, all right, invite everyone you ever loved, and every coworker we’ve ever had, just as long as you and me are there.”

“Obviously we’ll be there,” she said, scooting back into his lap, grabbing his shirt, and kissing him hard. 

“Hey,” he said in between kisses. “I know it’s a little kinky, but...”

“Anything,” she said, tearing off his shirt. 

“Can we turn the game back on?”


End file.
